Operation: Anchorage exploits
Exploits are "holes" in the game programming which allow a player to do something which the developers did not intend and which alter the balance of the game in a way that benefits the player. Exploits Infiniteskills To do this glitch you need to have 2 hockey masks and the Chinese stealth armor. # Play through the sim to get the stealth suit, then put it on. # Put on a hockey mask. # Select the second hockey mask while the first one is still on. Every time you try to select it your unarmed skill goes up by 5 points. * Warning: The game lags and freezes frequently with really high skill (30000+). * It may not work if the two head gears have the exact same DR. * The effect disappears when you remove the headgear. * Sometimes your head will disappear. You can usually fix this by removing and re-equipping a hat. This glitch works with any piece of headgear that increases a skill, such as the Enclave officer hat. However the unarmed skill is the only one to be confirmed increasing after 100. "Gary 23 exploit" - bringing simulation items back to the Wasteland In brief, bring a body into the pod with you and position yourself so that you are looking at the body. When you return from the simulation, activate the body before the game has fully loaded the real world again. You will be able to transfer your simulation inventory to the body. Once you exit the body-container screen, the game will finish loading and giving you back your real-world inventory. The body will keep the simulation inventory, which you are now free to loot. * Save often when attempting this exploit. It's tricky, and you may have to start over several times. * Also note that the player should not have started the simulation already. This exploit requires setup prior to entering the simulation. Also note: the player can just simply delete the Operation: Anchorage add-on, load your save, quit, reinstall, and you will be able to repeat the quest. * The exploit will work with any dead body. Gary 23's body is just the one at hand. How to use the exploit: # After you equip the neural interface suit, open the simulation pod but do not sit down on it yet. # Go into the locked room where Gary 23 is (the room is across located next to the simulation room) and then drag his body back into the pod room. Position him in the pod such that you can interact with him while sitting on the chair. #* It is most important here to be looking at the body when the simulation starts - as if you were going to search it. The option to search it will be unavailable at this time. # Play through the add-on. At the end, General Chase will send you out of the simulation back to the Outcast Outpost. # During the loading screen, keep tapping the activate button with your view pointed down. If it works, you will have activated the body like a container, and your simulation inventory is now transferable to the body. If you were too late, your real-world inventory will appear, and you will have to try again. Notes: * Nearly all weapons and armor from the simulation have extremely high health and thus seem to never degrade. See Talk Page for a comprehensive list of items the can be taken from the sim. * If this exploit is to be used largely for cap profit, the best object to take to the real world via this exploit is massive quantities of ammunition. See the section on obtaining unlimited ammunition below. This glitch has not been patched and has possibly been rectified. This glitch will still work by pressing a series of buttons all at once (rapidly) such as,the triggers, bumpers and face buttons except for B or O. 9/3/13 Obtain all requisition weapons This glitch allows you to get all of the weapons that you requisition from the Quartermaster. # Get one of the tapes for a set of weapons, and get the weapons from the Quartermaster. # Go back to the command tent and get another tape. # Go outside again, drop your guns and talk to the Quartermaster again. He will give you the new set of weapons that you ask for. A message will then appear saying your other set of weapons were removed, but they will still be where you dropped them earlier. # Keep repeating until you get the desired packages/weapons. * Talking to any NPC will reset your inventory and interrupt the exploit. This can be avoided by dropping all weapons and ammo before speaking to the NPC. Obtain a pre-War Chinese assault rifle It is possible to obtain a Chinese Assault Rifle during the Paving the Way quest, after all your items are removed. In order to do this, you will need to obtain the Gauss rifle from the Quartermaster by passing a Speech Check. You will also need another weapon, and ammo for the weapon (such as a 10mm Pistol, though any will work). Alternatively, a sufficiently high Sneak skill may make this section a little easier. Once you've gotten the items, find a Chinese Soldier with a Chinese Assault Rifle. With the Gauss rifle equipped, enter VATS and target their weapon with a single shot. A Critical Hit will knock the Chinese Soldier down. While he is down, run over to him, crouch, then activate him. (Alternatively, sneak up to the soldier and pickpocket him). You will gain access to his inventory. Take the 5.56mm rounds from him, and place the weapon you got earlier in his inventory, along with a few rounds of ammo for that weapon. Now, wait for him to get back up. Because he no longer has ammo for his Assault Rifle, he will switch weapons to whatever you gave him. Simply knock him down again, and the Chinese Assault Rifle will be in his inventory. You can then take it to the Capital Wasteland using the Gary 23 exploit. Note that no enemy will be able to stand up to 2 direct hits from the Gauss rifle. For the second shot, you will need to shoot his gun (that you gave him) in VATS. He will get the knockdown effect but take no damage. It is advised to not do this on the first shot because you will damage the gun (although it has near unlimited durability, shooting it with the Gauss rifle does damage it noticeably). Also note that this method can be used on Chinese Inferno Units to get a Pre-War Flamer. Should you manage to get it, Ammo Containers will start giving out 120 Flamer Fuel. There is also another way to get it. In the Chinese Forward Camp Delta area, there are guard tower enemies that cannot leave their positions. Kill all hostiles except the guard tower guard of your choosing, then hide beneath them until you are hidden. ---Once hidden go up the ramp and onto the wooden sides not protected by sandbags.If you are detected, just hide behind the sandbags. The guard has a patrol motion that is difficult to predict, so be careful. Now, go to the front-left or front-right side of the tower and wait for him to get very close to the open area near the front. His gun(or hands) should stick out so that you can pickpocket him of his ammo. Save unless highly skilled. Take his ammo. Save again. Attract his attention and jump off. Hide until hidden. Repeat the process from the --- to get his rifle. Obtaining a pre-War Chinese pistol The Crimson Dragoons with the Chinese assault rifle guarding the outside of the listening post have Chinese pistols in their inventory. Use the Gauss rifle and go into V.A.T.S. Aim for their gun so you don't kill them but knock them down, so you can pickpocket them. They don't use it so it is very easy to obtain, there's about 6 to 7 Crimson Dragoons and all have the Chinese pistol in their inventory. Note that the Chinese pistol will be in very poor condition. It still retains the simulation traits of degrading very slowly and having a slightly pre-war look but is required that you fix it to get it in full condition. Obtaining pre-War flamer One in poor condition can be taken from an American flamer unit that spawns and helps you raid one of the trench areas and will be accompanied by a riflemen. Once the battle is over he will remain inside of the room he charged into. During this point pickpocket his ammo, he will still have it equipped. Lead any kind of enemy near him, he will unequip his flamer and resort to his fists. Then kill the enemy before he kills the flamer unit. Then he will try to walk back to his scripted area and he will either get back or get stuck walking towards a wall. At this point you can pickpocket his flamer, but might be in low condition. A second one in full condition can be taken by a power armor trooper with the flamer but will be little harder to not get caught due him being accompanied by other power armor troopers. At first they will spawn to assist the player. Once the enemies are dealt with then they will remain near some sandbags. Do not continue forward or else he will be killed by the pulse field when attempting to cross. At this point hide behind a broken floor that's standing vertically, it is the only spot you can hide from where he stands. Then pick pocket his ammo then hit him a few times to make him hostile. Make sure he un-equips his gun before you holster your weapon. Then hide again behind the floor standing vertically next to the sandbags then pick pocket the flamer. Note: do not do the steps on getting the fully repaired flamer on the American flamer unit if you plan on getting the fully repaired flamer, or else when hitting the power armor trooper with the flamer he will remain hostile and not return to friendly. Obtaining all pre-War weaponry It is possible to obtain chinese assault rifles, chinese pistols, flamers, missile launchers, assault rifles, sniper rifles, miniguns and Fat Mans, through pickpocketing various NPCs, both hostile and friendly. The easiest method is to sneak up to them and pickpocket their ammo, then engage them in combat so that they unequip their weapon, or enter any building and exit it again (you may have to load an auto-save), so that when you return they have no equipped weapon. Then sneak up to them and pickpocket the weapon from them. The miniguns and Fat Mans can be pickpocketed from the power armored soldiers by the pulse field, near the end of the simulation, although it is difficult, it is possible. After having pickpocketed their ammo from them, if they have unequipped their weapon, you can alternatively shoot them with the Gauss Rifle (avoid aiming for the head or doing this while hidden) and, provided you score a critical hit, they will be knocked down and you can take their weapon from them. While almost any enemy soldier will carry a chinese assault rifle, and almost every friendly soldier will carry an assault rifle (you can gain assault rifles from the quartermaster using the requistion tape exploit), you must find a crimson dragoon (in the Listening Post you can find a bunch of them) in order to obtain chinese pistols, a chinese inferno or american inferno unit to obtain a flamer, a chinese launcher to obtain a missile launcher (you can gain missile launchers from the quartermaster using the requestion tape cheat), a chinese sniper to gain sniper rifles (you can gain sniper rifles from the quartermaster using the requestion tape cheat), and the four T-51b power amour soldiers by the pulse field to gain the miniguns and Fat Mans. Using this method, combined with the Gary 23 exploit for taking items back to the wasteland, you can gain virtually unbreakable copies of all these weapons (and others, using the requistion tape cheat with the quartermaster and stealing Jingwei's Shocksword in the final battle with him), for use. If you wish to get Jingwei's Shocksword, use the glitch to get a Chinese Assault Rifle, except when you shoot Jingwei's weapon, it will fly out of his hand, allowing you to run over and grab it. Be warned, save before attempting, because the power armored soldiers may start to attack you, and you can have a difficult time shooting the sword out of Jingwei's hand. Obtain three winterized combat armors It is possible to obtain three copies of the Winterized combat armor by first removing your armor as soon as the simulation starts (it will need to be 100%), and when you get to the command area reverse pickpocket the armor onto the Quartermaster (you will notice that he now has two in his inventory), now kill him and when you search him do not take them one at a time, use the "take all" option. Obtaining smoke grenades Much like the Beta Tesla cannon in the Broken Steel add-on, the smoke grenades cannot be obtained under normal map conditions but can be obtained by doing a series of jumps in between the point where one of the pipes and the rockside meets, as can be seen in this video. Unlimited ammunition In order to obtain infinite ammo, first walk up to an ammo dispenser. Replenish your ammo, then drop every single round in your inventory. Replenish your ammo again, and you will have double your intended ammo. Repeat as many times as desired. * The actual maximum number of ammo you can pick up at once is 32,768. (Binary code is based on powers of 2 and 32,768 is 215 power. The ammo was set up as a 16-bit signed integer, where the high bit (216) controls if the number is positive or negative. So once you reach 215, the game interprets it as -(215). * By dropping ammo in bundles less than 32,768 (and leaving that same amount or higher in your inventory), you can repeat this glitch over and over again. Note that if you drop in bundles excessive of 32,768, you are at risk of the ammo being permanently removed when you attempted to put it into your inventory. * This can be useful with the Gary 23 glitch as you can take back all the ammo and use or sell it. If you have The Pitt installed you can take the ammo to the ammo press and get whatever ammo you want, e.g. 30,000 .308 caliber rounds and change them into 30,000 .44 Magnum ammo, or to 450,000 5mm rounds which sell for around 1 cap each * If you pick up an extra weapon of any type that would normally give you extra ammo (for instance a second Chinese assault rifle would be converted into 5.56mm rounds) then all the extra ammo you acquired through the glitch will disappear Unlimited Experience Points During the fight with Jingwei You can get over 1000 XP per minute on "Very Hard" difficulty. During the fight with Jingwei in the courtyard, there is a Chinese sniper on some very large metal crates. At the back of those crates are 4 barrels, two of which are close to the crates. Jump on the barrels then onto the corner of the lower crate. The location will shield you on all sides except the side facing a door out of which continually spawn Chinese commandos. Note that Sergeant Montgomery may be in the area and he will only target Jingwei therefore limiting the time you have to kill troops because Montgomery will make quick work out of Jingwei. You can kill the Quartermaster in the end and get attacked by Sergeant Montgomery. At this point the entire base will attack Montgomery. Run around the entire base for a full two minutes, making sure everyone that spawns in the base is attacking Sergeant Montgomery, then leave the base. Sergeant Montgomery will stay in the base now killing off everyone and you are free to attack Jingwei for as long as you want. When you start a new game you can go from level 2 to 30 very quickly this way. Make sure you have plenty of ammo. Stay in position and shoot unlimited enemies to receive unlimited XP. Combat Shotgun works very well for this as it can still kill the soldiers in 2-3 shots but has a larger ammo capacity than the sniper rifle. To get rid of the Sergeant Montgomery, send him and your team to one of the locations when you first speak to him and then never talk to him again. This will leave him at the base after you finish with one of the two locations. Also, there may be a glitch where the American soldiers will attack you if you do this enough. If that is the case, just move to a position where they cannot see you. Killing your own robot teammates # First, you will need to recruit a Strike Team that has only one robot in it. (Benjamin Montgomery will be in your team by default, but do not assign any other NPCs to your squad while attempting this glitch because they will make it more difficult.) # Hide behind Benjamin Montgomery, and then sneak attack the robot. # Once the robot is destroyed you can request another from Benjamin Montgomery. Within seconds, another will appear nearby. Repeat. Xbox 360 only Disconnecting from Xbox Live and clearing your cache causes all items and quest progress specific to Anchorage to be deleted. After you complete Anchorage, simply disconnect, reconnect, and replay. Rinse and repeat for as much XP as you want. Warning do not earn the Covert Ops perk by collecting all the intel until after you are done with this exploit. Category:Exploit